


pathetically cute

by nyanfire



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, lavellan cant handle his own feels for dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanfire/pseuds/nyanfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is crushing hard on Dorian, and can't handle his own feelings very well. Dorian eventually notices however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pathetically cute

**Author's Note:**

> this was a dumb thing i decided to write on the bus on the way to school everyday for like the past 2 weeks. 
> 
> let me know if there are any errors! i may have missed some. but yeah, this is just a small fluffy type of thing. hopefully it's enjoyable. ;3;

Dorian is a really pretty man… “For a human,” Leviathan thinks to himself, currently hiding behind a stack of logs near one of the cabins. He holds a closed fist up to his mouth as he shyly peeks his head around the corner. The elf doesn’t feel confident enough to come up to the human mage just yet. Dorian began staying here in Haven just this week! Leviathan doesn’t want to be annoying already.

Solas walks by him but not without throwing a confused glance at the short Dalish elf. “What are you doing?” he asks quietly, arching an eyebrow.

“Eep!” The Dalish startles, throwing himself back into the snowy ground. His freckled covered face goes red as he trains his light blue eyes on the snow below him. “I. Uh. Ummm. N-nothing!” His voice cracks. Great. As if this isn’t embarrassing enough. Oh well. Not like it could get any worse.

But then Solas stares at him for a second before slowly looking over in the direction Levi was previously so concentrated on. His eyes widen in realization before he returns his gaze back to the other elf with a knowing smile on his face. “Ah. You appear to have a crush.”

“I think you’re mistaken.” Leviathan stubbornly keeps his eyes on the ground. “I was just… making sure he wasn’t one of those evil Tevinter magisters… I don’t wanna get turned into a frog.” He nervously picks at the skin around his nails. “They’re squishy.”

“Mmhmm. Alright.” Solas turns his head to see Dorian looking in their direction with a bemused expression on his face. “Oh? Seems like you’ve drawn quite the attention to yourself. I’ll leave you be.”

Levi glares at the bald elf’s retreating figure with a pathetic scrunched up pouty face. He sighs as he pushes himself back onto his feet. Much to his annoyance, the back of his legs are wet from the snow and covered in mud, the thin cloth clinging to his skin. “Ew.” He should probably go and get a clean change of clothes.

As soon as he looks forward, Tevinter styled robes are suddenly right in his face. He squawks in surprise, attempting to scurry backwards. But, he ends up tripping over his own feet. Leviathan squeezes his eyes closed, clenching his jaw as he embraces himself for the impact of the cold, hard ground (and possibly death). Though instead of feeling that, he feels warm hands grab his waist, pulling him forward so he’s standing again.

“Whew. That was a close one!”

Oh no, Dorian. Leviathan opens his eyes and peeks up at the human, who still has his hands around his waist. The elf freezes up as their eyes meet and Dorian gives him a bright, charming smile.

Suddenly he feels nauseous and his heart starts fluttering rapidly. “I. I have to.. Ihavetogo! Bye!” he squeaks out before scurrying away, leaving a very confused Dorian behind.

_____

Leviathan purposely avoids him for the rest of the week. He feels kind of bad doing it though, so he tries to think of a way to encounter Dorian again. One day, he catches Dorian reading a book in a seat in the farthest corner of the tavern. And suddenly, he gets a brilliant idea.

Levi stays close to the wall and behind the people who are taller than him (which is most people), so he can get close enough to see what book he’s reading. As soon as he gets a good view of it, he hurries out of there as quickly and quietly he can.

Later the same day, he finds the exact book just sitting on a table. He notices a bookmark in the middle of it, and Dorian is nowhere to be found. “This is so dumb,” the elf mutters to himself as he grabs the book and puts it under his arm.

So his plan is to steal the book, keep it for about a day so Dorian is wondering where it went, then he’ll just assume he lost it, and that’s when Leviathan will swoop in with tons of sparkles and a glowy aura. “Oh, Dorian! My love,” he’d say, holding out the book with such graceful force. “I have found your lost book. Please accept it as a gratitude of my love!!”

And then Dorian would say, “Oh thank you, my glorious Dalish hero! I’ve been looking everywhere for this! Let’s get married!!”

And then they would kiss and–

“Oof!” Leviathan drops the book as he just runs into something. His face meets Tevinter styled robes, again. It takes a moment for him to recollect himself before he notices that the Tevinter mage had leaned down to pick up the book he dropped. Oh nooo.

“How interesting. I was just reading the same book.” Dorian smiles at him, with bright, impressed grey eyes. “I didn’t know you can read Tevene.”

Leviathan nervously shifts his weight from foot to foot. “Uh. I can… not.” He awkwardly rubs the back of his head.

“Oh.” Dorian arches an eyebrow as he shoots a pointed glance at the book the elf is holding. “What’s that then?”

Levi widens his blue eyes, slowly holding the book out in front of him. “A book in Tevene…” Dorian does some mix of a snort and a laugh. “I found it just sitting on a table. And I thought you’ve left it. And so I picked it up to return it back to you. But here you are. And something tells me that you didn’t actually leave it and was just coming back. And here you are. And I’m still holding your book. Ohhh.. I’m sorry!” he heaves. The elf is out of breath from all that rambling. He quickly sets the book down and just as he’s about to run away again, Dorian reaches out to grab his hand.

“There’s no need to be afraid,” Dorian says, a small, friendly smile on his face. “I’m not mad. Amused mostly.” It doesn’t seem like the elf is paying any attention. He’s just staring at their joined hands with such an amazed expression. “Are you ok–”

“We’re holding hands,” he whispers and then he giggles. It’s a weird combination of a giggle and a scream. Very high pitched.

Dorian just watches the elf’s pale face go red with a bright blush. He looks like he’s about to faint too. “Are you sick? Do you need help?” He presses a hand on the other’s forehead, behind all that wavy black hair. “You do seem hot..”

“You called me hot!” Leviathan jerks away, covering his mouth with both hands. “I’m going to pee myself.”

“Please don’t.” Dorian’s lip curls in slight disgust. He places both his hands on the elf’s shoulders, turns him around, and begins to push him out of the tavern. They eventually end up outside. When he turns Levi back around, he sees the excited look on his face. It had taken a while for him to finally realize this, but he has come to the conclusion that, oh, “I think you have a crush on me.” Leviathan squawks at this. “How adorable.”

“I don’t have a crush!” he huffs, crossing his arms over his puffed up chest. “I just think you’re really handsome, and pretty, and I’d like to hold your hand….. and you’re handsome.” He does some short of shaky laugh, absentmindedly shuffling his feet on the ground.

“Well, my dear Herald. I think you’re rather handsome too, and cute. Mostly cute.” Dorian grins at the short man, reaching out to ruffle his fluffy, black hair. That causes Levi to whine slightly in annoyance and attempt to ‘fix’ his hair again, even though his hair is already an untamed mess of random curls despite how many times he tries to brush it.

“I’m not cute!” He stomps a foot on the snowy ground, and puckers out his bottom lip in a pout.

“Ohh, not cute. Alright, got it.” Dorian’s heart practically melts at the elf’s adorable face. “What are you then? Scary? Intimidating?”

“I'unno. Sexy.”

“Really?” Dorian just blinks at him. “You look like a child.”

“I - What?” he splutters. “I do not! I’m a 21 year old adult man!” He huffs angrily, glaring up at the other. “Well, you look like a wrinkly, old shem… With a weird mustache!”

The edges of Dorian’s lips twitch. He’s trying very hard not to laugh, but he kinda ends up looking constipated doing so. “How rude.”

Leviathan opens his mouth for a moment, quickly closes it, and then sighs. “Yeah, okay. That was rude.” He looks at him apologetically. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, it’s fine.” Dorian waves a hand dismissively. “But hey, how about we go for drinks sometime?” He gives the elf a wink and a sultry smile.

Levi blushes, the tips of his pointed ears even going red. “Like a date? Are you asking me on a date?”

“Of course.”

“Yes! I’d love to go on a date with you!” Leviathan’s eyes brighten and his whole body vibrates in excitement. He’s like an excited puppy, honestly. “When? When?”

Dorian is taken back just a little bit, but quickly returns the smile back to his face. “How about tomorrow?”

“Hold on, lemme check my schedule.” The human lifts a confused brow as Levi puts a hand on his hip and checks his wrist like he’s looking at the time. He’s not even wearing a watch. This doesn’t make any sense at all. “Yep. Sounds perfect.”

Dorian is mostly confused, but happy nonetheless. “Great! But how about we do something right now too? I’ll show you the book I was reading. It’s actually pretty interesting, despite what others say…”

“Yes!” Hanging out with Dorian some more would be amazing!

“We can go over here,” the human says, heading towards one of the cabins in Haven. Leviathan follows right behind him, a happy hop in each step he takes.

Dorian had began reading the book to him, but in the end, Levi doesn’t necessarily know how to read and then he got bored quickly. Much to the elf’s disappointment, he never got to make out with the handsome mage, but he did get a chaste kiss on the cheek and that was enough.

Then the next night when the go for drinks, Leviathan got totally sloshed because he’s lightweight as hell. And poor Dorian had to take responsibility for the tiny drunk elf.

And of course, they both knew that this won’t be the end of their dumb, personal adventures together.

**Author's Note:**

> i struggled on how to end it. haha. sorry. i thought about making another chapter, but nahhh. (..but also. my lavellan sure is something, isnt he? ay lmao)
> 
> aaaaanddd, feel free to talk to me on tumblr! especially about dragon age! and pavellan!! this ship has taken over my heart for the past several months tbh. --> necrochet


End file.
